


I love you like a black hole

by Little_wolf3



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm not sure about this but why not.
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_wolf3/pseuds/Little_wolf3
Summary: Josie est partie au Japon pour continuer ses études...Mais ça fait cinq ans déjà qu'elle n'a plus vu ses anciens amis...La vue la démange et elle décide de chercher la première personne qu'elle voudrait bien voir.....Hope Mikaelson à la Nouvelle Orléans...Arrivée sur place, elle enchaine les surprises et se trouve à accélérer sa vie à un rythme fou.....
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Kaleb Hawkins/Jed, Landon Kirby & Rafael Waithe, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapitre 1 : nouvelle vue

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous lisez ceci.....faite demi-tour...votre santé mentale vous remerciera beaucoup.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me.....just......just don't...
> 
> C'est pas encore trop tard...faite marche arrière....

Tout était arrivé si vite. 

Elle avait finit l’école et était partie au Japon pour des études approfondies, Lizzie était restée en Europe avec sa mère, Mg l’avait suivie. Kaleb et Jed avaient décidé de partir ensemble visiter Londres. Raf était resté dans les environs de Mistic Falls et entrainait des jeunes dans une école. Et Hope et Landon avaient commencé leurs vies ensemble dans les environs de la Nouvelle Orléans. 

Josie se demandait comment ils avaient finit par perdre le contact. 

Évidement elle avait toujours un très bon contact avec Lizzie et Mg mais plus tellement avec Raf et Jed avec Kaleb. Elle en sait encore moins sur le couple de Hope et Landon. 

Cela faisait 5 ans…..

Putain, 5 ans sans nouvelles. 

Elle sait que ça pourrait être pire mais, après avoir finit ses études elle avait beaucoup de temps libre et voulait vraiment en profiter pour aller voir comment allaient ses amis. 

Josie avait demandé à Mg s’il savait où était Landon en Nouvelle Orléans mais il ne savait pas alors elle à décidé de le chercher sur internet. 

Trouvé ! 

Samedi soir, rien à faire, la télé est allumée dans l’appartement de Josie, l’air froid dehors l’a obligé à fermé les fenêtres, elle avait une tasse de café noir comme elle les aime et son ordi sur ses genoux. 

Landon Kirby. 

Elle avait finit par le trouvé mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’elle devait faire maintenant. 

Il y avait des photos de lui et Hope en voyage surement, ils ont l’air heureux, paisible et comme si aucune des cinq années passées n’avaient eu de l’effet sur eux. 

Ça avait vraiment l’air magique. 

Elle s’attarde un peu trop sur les yeux de Hope, son sourire, ses lèvres…. Dieu qu’est-ce que Hope lui manque. 

Malgré les années, une petite partie d’elle était apparement toujours amoureuse de Hope Mikaelson. 

Bien que Josie ai été très occupée cette partie à résisté. Pourquoi, elle ne veut même pas se le demander. Elle à appris a vivre avec et passer le temps comme il faut. 

Adresse trouvée. 

Bon, elle se lève et regarde par la fenêtre. 

Ce sentiment d’avoir fait ce même mouvement pendant cinq ans lui pèse soudain sur les épaules. Le sentiment d’étude étant passé c’est normal que son coté aventureux veuille s’exprimer. 

Elle regarde cette maudite photo faite il y a cinq ans accrochée au dessus du porte manteaux. Juste à coté de la porte. « Oh mon dieu cette porte, qu’est-ce qu’il me retient ? » se demande la jeune fille comme si elle était maudite à rester ici pour toujours. Elle à finit, elle peut partir. En plus, il y a une chouette exposition et un congres pas loin de l’adresse de Landon alors pourquoi pas. Ce sera un bonne excuse. 

Elle regarde rapidement derrière elle. Elle reprend son ordi, éteint la télé, prépare ses valises et emballe des meubles. 

Elle trouve rapidement un petit appartement pas cher dans les environs et décide qu’elle finira par carrément déménager en Nouvelle Orléans. Pas qu’elle veuille y rester indéfiniment mais elle préfère quand même s’accrocher quelque part. En plus, elle à toujours rêvé de voir là où Hope à grandit. Ce sera cool. 

C‘est très intéressant la vitesse à laquelle les choses vont à notre époque. 

En une semaine à peine elle avait déménagé. Trouvé une sorte d’emplois pour gagner un peu avec un avantage génial : elle peut travailler de où elle veut. Son seul besoin est d’avoir son ordinateur et de la caféine (beaucoup de caféine). C’est parfait! En plus, elle à toujours aimé les comptes alors c’est vraiment parfait. Elle peut déménager autant de fois qu’elle le veut, elle gardera toujours son travail. 

Donc la voila, la télé est allumée dans sa maison à la Nouvelle Orléans, l’air froid dehors l’a obliger à fermer la fenêtre, malgré ça la musique Jazz du bar juste en bas pénètre quand même dans son environnement mais ça ne dérange absolument pas, elle à trouvé la machine à café, s’en est fait un bien noir et à commencé à le boire en regardant la vue par la fenêtre. 

Enfin une nouvelle vue !

Des maisons différentes, des gens différents, des rues différentes, des couleurs différentes…… mais ce n’est pas encore assez pour son esprit à qui il manque une seule chose. 

Soudain, son téléphone sonne ce qui lui donne une petite impression de ‘non j’ai pas envie, la vue est trop belle’ sur le moment. Mais elle se retourne, pose sa tasse sur une petite table à coté de son canapé et découvre le visage souriant de Mg qui s’affiche. 

« Allo ? » demande-t-elle avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. 

« Josie t’es arrivée ?! Oui tu es arrivée sinon elle ne décrocherait pas andouille ! » les voix de Lizzie et Mg se battent au téléphone. Ils on mit le haut parleur et temps mieux parce que sinon elle ne veut pas savoir combien ils se battraient pour un si petit objet. 

La voix de sa soeur lui avait tellement manqué. Même si elle allait leurs rendre visite quatre fois par ans, une soeur reste une soeur, et quand tu es loin de ta soeur, tu la manque ! 

« Oui je suis arrivée Mg, la vue est juste magnifique ! » explique Josie qui ne peut pas s’empêcher de se retourner vers la fenêtre et admirer les couleurs même le soir. 

« C’est du Josie tout craché de parler de la vue en premier. Tu sais qu’elle se base sur cet unique critère pour acheter un appartement ?! » rigole Lizzie au téléphone même si elle n’a pas tord. 

« Hey il y a le prix aussi qu’est-ce que tu crois ! » rappelle Josie en riant mais un peu vexée quand même. 

« Oui maman m’a dit que tu avais trouvé un job qui te permet de voyager…..c’est vrai ? » demande Mg hyper intéressé. 

« Non il ne me permet pas de voyager mais je peux déménager autant que je veux sans le perdre, c’est à distance donc je ne doit me rendre nulle part. Je fais du télé-travaille tout le temps quoi… » explique Josie qui entend l’impatience de Lizzie qui saute de l’autre coté du téléphone pour poser plein de question. 

« Oh poussin c’est génial POURQUOI LA NOUVELLE ORLÉANS ?! » crie Lizzie avec le plus de force du monde. ‘Désolé les voisins du dessous’ pense Josie en riant intérieurement. 

« Longue Histoire, il y a un congrès que je voulais suivre et puis je me suis dit pourquoi pas-» commence Josie avant d’être interrompue par sa soeur.

« Oui c’est surtout une excuse pour aller voir Hope et Landon……pas vrai… » dit Lizzie avec le plus d’accusation dans sa voix qu’elle n’en a jamais eu. Et plein d’insinuations aussi. 

Josie ne dit rien, c’est sa manière de répondre, elle savait que c’était trop évident. 

« Oui il me semblait bien, et du coup j’allais pas te laisser comme ça alors j’ai fait des recherches….. il y a pas seulement un congrès, il y a aussi la plus grande exposition d’art de toute l’année qui se déroule pendant trois mois…. Et devine quoi, c’est principalement de l’art Japonais….alors si ça c’est pas une bonne excuse…. » dit Lizzie avec anticipation, attendant l’approbation de sa soeur. 

« heu…. Merci oh mon dieu je savais pas que tu ferais ça sinon…. »

« T’as intérêt à nous donner plein de détails sur leurs vie. Oui qu’est-ce qu’ils sont devenus…. Prends son numéro, tu sais quoi dis lui que je vais lui botter le cul pour ne pas m’avoir rappelée ! » crie Lizzie et Mg à tour de rôle se disputant certainement le téléphone. 

Honnêtement, Josie remarque que ses amis sont plus préoccupés par Hope que Landon. En même temps, ils ne se sont pas vraiment quittés en bons thermes… 

Landon avait brisé le coeur de Josie, brutalement et Lizzie avait convaincu Mg de défendre Josie. 

Alors c’est normal que Lizzie et Mg soient plus préoccupés par Hope que leurs pire ennemis. 

« Ok ok je le jure…oh mon dieu mais c’est super tôt pour vous enfaite…. » se rend compte Josie en regardant son orloge encore réglée à l’heure du Japon. 

« Rien n’est trop pour ma soeur jumelle ! Et je ferait n’importe quoi pour te réentendre me parler de la vue pendant des heures Josie… » rassure Mg et Lizzie bien que Josie entende la fatigue dans leurs voix. 

« Ok les gars, je vais vous laisser dormir j’ai des caisse à déballer, j’essayerais de trouver une heure pour vous parler après ok ! »

« T’a intérêt soeurette… » déclare Lizzie l’air menaçante. 

« Bisous tous les deux… » dit elle sur le point de raccrocher…. 

« Bisous… » en coeur des deux puis Josie raccroche…

Elle laisse son téléphone tomber sur le canapé et reprend sa tasse pour retourner observer sa belle vue…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai toujours rien à dire à part que je vais quand même continuer à écrire....je pense...je sais pas encore...


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain. 

Josie se réveille d’une courte nuit. Elle à déballé ses affaires très tard et à fait un tour en ville pour avoir un peu de repaires.

Le ciel est déjà très clair et il y a toujours de la musique dans la rue, cette ville ne dors jamais ? 

Elle se redresse pour regarder la machine à café qu’elle voit de son lit dans la cuisine. 

Le sourire apparait sur ses lèvres. 

Cette machine, c’est sa mère qui lui a acheté, spécialement conçue pour faire le meilleur des cafés noirs….. 

Mais elle décide de délaissé sa machine préférée pour aller prendre un café au bard en dessous. 

Elle s’habille rapidement et jette un oeil à l’adresse de Landon au cas où. 

Une fois descendue, elle se fait accueillir par plein d’étudiant qui commencent leurs journées par un cafés, des couples romantiques qui reviennent d’une nuit en boite, les gens qui commence la journée de boulot par un bon alcool, les musiciens qui s’entrainent pour la soirée qui s’annonce et Josie au milieu de tout ça qui veut juste un café. 

La dame derrière le bar la connait déjà un peu vu que c’est avec elle qu’elle à négocié le prix de l’appart. 

« Hey, déjà debout ? » demande la femme. 

Josie lui offre son plus beau sourire et se dirige vers elle. 

La femme lui présente déjà un café, bon, il n’est pas noir mais ce n’est pas grave. 

« Oui, merci…. » dit elle en tournant la cuillère dans son café. 

« Alors princesse, qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici ? » demande la femme. 

« Une amie…..enfin, un couple d’amis plutôt…. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis longtemps… » avoue Josie en entamant son café. 

« Qui ça ? » demande la propriétaire. Elle connait beaucoup de monde comme elle l’a dit au téléphone et Josie sait quand elle peut faire confiance à quelqu’un. 

« Landon Kirby à moins qu’il n’ai changé de nom…. » dit elle. Elle commence par Landon parce qu’elle ne sait pas vraiment si elle doit dire Hope Marshall ou Mikaelson….

« Ah oui… le pauvre sa vie n’est pas facile….. ton beau sourire lui fera surement du bien… » dit elle doucement. « Il vient souvent dans le bar trois rues plus loin, tu pourrais peut-être allé là bas… » propose la femme avec un clin d’oeil. 

Josie sourit et rougit un peu en retour et se lève en laissant un billet et la tasse sur le comptoir. 

Le bar n’est pas très facile à trouvé mais elle finit par trouver celui qu’elle cherche. 

‘Le Loi’s’ tient ?

Elle entre et fait sonner la jolie petite clochette de porte puis se dirige vers le bar en souriant. L’odeur de café noir est très présente ici. Ça tombe bien. 

« Bonjour… » commence l’homme derrière le bar. 

« Bonjour, un café noir, très noir s’il vous plait. » dit elle avec un air de défit qui semble plaire à l’homme. 

Elle se retourne en attendant et scrute un peu la pièce. 

Elle finit par le trouver. 

Oh mon dieu, c’est lui Landon ? Combien d’années ont passé. Sept, huit ? Neuf ? Vingt ans ? C’est pas possible… 

Elle ne peut pas empêcher son visage d’avoir l’air choqué comme si elle venait d’apprendre qu’a chaque pas qu’on fait une personne meurt en même temps ou que Donald Trump va être réélu…..

Le barman le remarque et suit le regard de la jeune femme. 

« Ah oui, ça fait de la peine à voir pas vrai…. » dit il doucement mais avec un peu de compassions dans le fond de sa voix. 

« Vous connaissez son histoire ? » demande Josie qui remet les yeux sur son café en préparation. 

« Malheureusement tout le monde ici la connait. Ça à presque fait un scandal… mais en même temps personne ne s’en prend comme ça à Andréa…. » dit il. 

Andréa ? Se demande Josie. À oui, le deuxième prénom de Hope…. Donc elle est ici sous un faux nom…. 

« Il s’est passé quoi ? » demande Josie curieuse en se retournant encore un peu. 

« Ils sont arrivé ensemble, ils étaient mignons puis, il y a eu cet énervement qui crache tous les couple….. mademoiselle est tombée enceinte et à chercher le soutient de son petit ami qui s’est cassé plus vite que l’éclair. Il est revenu il y a quatre ans pour ’s’excusez’ j’ai assisté à la scène…c’était pas vraiment des excuses je trouvais. Elle lui à montré que finalement elle s’en était très bien sortie…. Elle l’a abandonné à son tour à cette même table. Depuis tout le monde sait qu’il y a toujours quelqu’un qui s’y assied dans l’espoir de la voir passer cette porte un jour….. » dit l’homme en le traitant comme un misérable mais en même temps désolé pour lui. 

« Merci pour l’info….. » dit elle en prenant son café bien noir et chaud entre ses mains. 

Elle se dirige vers la table et pose la tasse dessus, elle s’assied et regarde Landon droit dans les yeux. 

Il semble complètement bourré ou un truc dans le genre. 

« Hey…. » dit elle avec les meilleures intentions du monde. 

Elle voudrait bien lui prendre la main mais……. Une partie d’elle est en colère contre lui. Pour deux choses maintenant…..qu’il lui ai brisé le coeur en la laissant la un soir et soit repartit directement avec une autre fille sans même lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et deux, qu’il ai abandonné cette même fille juste en trente secondes…… et pas n’importe qui, Hope, sa meilleure amie, celle qui s’est battue jusqu’a sa propre mort presque pour continuer de voir le sourire de Josie. 

Lizzie n’a pas pu s’empêcher de faire remarquer à quel point Hope adorait son sourire et que Josie était capable de la rendre complètement folle rien qu’avec ça. Josie s’est sentie tellement rougir ce jour là….

Donc là, en le voyant devant elle, comme un misérable….. elle se dit, la partie sombre d’elle se dit, qu’elle pourrait lui rajouter ça sur le dos pour qu’il se sente encore plus mal mais, Josie reste Josie et….Josie est grâce est gentillesse, pardons instantanés et câlin à volonté….

« Jo ? » dit il alors que ses yeux s’écarquille comme s’il n’avait pas remarqué qui elle était….

« Oui c’est moi…… tu va bien ? » demande-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres. Pour une raison quelconque elle avait la bouche sèche. Par chance, elle à un beau café en face d’elle qui n’attend qu’a être bu. 

« J’imagine que non vu mon état…… tu va bien ? Je veux dire, après toutes ses années…. » dit il doucement avec des yeux…..pour le moins bizarre. 

Josie n’y prête pas attention et plonge juste son nez dans son café bien chaud et surtout bien noir…. 

« J’ai finit mes études au Japon et j’ai commencé un travail dans une énorme entreprise. Ils me paient presque pour rien. Juste parce que j’ai plus de diplômes…. » dit elle en riant doucement. 

« Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici alors ? » demande-t-il comme si la Nouvelle Orléans était pour lui un merdier complet. Il en parle presque avec du dégout dans la voix que Josie ne peut soudain pas supporter.

« Marre de ma vue au Japon, je suis aussi venue parce qu’il y a une exposition d’oeuvres d’arts que je voulais voir alors……et puis, je me suis dit, Tient, Hope ne serait pas avec Landon las bas d’ailleurs….alors j’ai emballé mes valises plus vites…. » explique Josie priant intérieurement pour qu’il ne demande pas plus à ce sujet. 

« J’ai entendu parlé de l’exposition…. » dit il vaguement. 

‘Merde Dieu tu m’a lâché !’ Se dit Josie qui lève les yeux au ciel pour voir qu’il y a un dessin gravé dans le bois du plafond. ‘ok…..chelou mais joli…. ‘

Landon la regarde avec des grands yeux qui brille soudainement puis il s’approche. 

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici mais Hope est devenue un monstre….. elle est méchante et ne fait rien de la peau d’un pauvre siphon comme toi….. je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé mais elle à éclater un câble… » dit il avec méfiance, presque comme s’il se méfiait de Josie. 

Elle en est vexée. 

Josie décide de ne rien dire et de laisser passer. 

« Je verrais ça de mes propres yeux….. » dit elle avec un air déterminé qui veut bien dire ce qu’il dit !

Landon se remet dans le fond de son siège bien confortable et laisse glisser un papier sur la table avec une adresse marquée dessus. 

Elle lève les yeux avec un joli sourire, elle va revoir son amie, l’aider peut-être…..

Landon la prévient encore « Bonne chance Jo, ravie de t’avoir connue… » dit il avec un petit sourire en coin de lèvre qui lui fit un petit frisson dans sa colonne. On dirait un psychopathe. 

Mais elle s’y connait en psychopathe….. et elle doit dire que Kai est bien plus beau que celui là. Il n’est donc pas très intelligent. Ça ne l’étonne pas. 

Elle se rapproche du bar et lance un joli regard de défi et sérieux comme si elle était une professionnelle au barman qui attend son appréciation. 

« Alors ? » demande-t-il sur de lui. 

« Il était parfait…….merci ça m’a réveillé…. » dit elle avec un grand sourire éclatant qui le ravi. 

« J’imagine que ça veut dire que tu reviendra…. » dit il en essuyant un verre. 

« Evidement….. » dit elle toujours en souriant et payant. 

Elle se ballade dans les rues de la ville pour trouver l’adresse que Landon à donné. 

C’est une jolie maison bien tenue apparemment mais, elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle se sent menacée. 

Ce n’est pas la maison, ce n’est pas la rue….

Il l’a suivie. 

Elle se retourne et voit Landon appuyé sur un poteau de l’autre coté de la rue. 

Il plisse les yeux à cause du soleil du matin. 

Elle l’ignore après lui avoir envoyé en regard noir ! 

Josie se dirige vers la porte. 

En posant sa main dessus elle ressent une puissante magie…. Tient….

Elle toque trois fois puis attends quelques secondes. 

Apres même pas trente secondes, une silhouette ouvre la porte en un éclair. 

C’est Hope. 

Elle est dans un pantalon serré noir avec un haut assez large en rouge. Ses cheveux sont lâchés sur ses épaules et Josie se sent soudainement comme quand elle avait quinze ans. 

Hope pose son regard sur Josie mais semble avoir détecté Landon dans le coin de la rue et, vu son regard Josie peut dire qu’il se rapproche d’elle. 

« Salut Hope… » dit il juste derrière l’oreille de Josie qui faillit y sursauter. 

« Landon…! » dit elle d’un air froid, tellement froid qu’elle ressemble plus à un prédateur près à se jeter sur sa proie et n’en faire qu’une bouchée. 

Josie avoue que pendant une minute elle à un peu peur. 

« Tu va encore faire une victime ? » demande le jeune phoenix avec un air de défit et d’accusation. 

Josie se retourne pour les voir se lancer des regards noir avant de comprendre qu’elle ne comprendra rien et que si elle n’agit pas l’un des deux va mourir à cause de l’autre. 

Mais malgré la provoque de Landon qui sourit à la tribride Hope sort de sa maison entièrement et fonce dans les bras de Josie. 

Elle est toujours aussi petite qu’avant même si elles ont toutes les deux grandit. 

Josie ne manque pas une seconde pour rendre le câlin tellement ça lui à manqué. 

Hope à la tête enfuie dans son épaule et son souffle chaud et rapide du saut réchauffe le coeur de Josie qui se serre doucement. Replongeant sa mémoire dans tous ces moments à l’école ou elle avait serré Hope dans ses bras dans sa chambre. 

« Hope ? » demande-t-elle quand elle entend des petits sanglots…

La jeune femme se sépare de la tribride pour regarde la tête de son amie qui semble refuser de sortir de l’étreinte. 

« Je suis désolée je devrais pas pleurer comme ça alors que ça fait cinq ans que je ne t’ai plus vue….. » s’excuse Hope en sachant ses larmes rapidement et en enfouissant ses mains dans les manches de son pull comme une adolescente. 

Dieu Hope n’a vraiment pas vieillit. 

« C’est rien, sincèrement je suis hyper contente de te revoir…. » dit Josie en reprenant Hope dans ses bras. 

Elle se sent comme une personne qui serre un petit chiot apeuré. 

Hope desserre l’étreinte et invite Josie à rentrer dans sa maison. Ils passent devant Landon qui regarde Hope d’un très mauvais oeil et semble toujours vouloir la protéger de quelque chose. 

Josie l’ignore. 

Elle rentre. 

La maison est pleine de vie, il y a beaucoup de plantes, la lumière rentre bien, il y a des jouets sur le sol mais……….pas de cris d’enfants…..

Josie sent l’air devenir lourd et quelque chose dans sa tête lui dit soudainement de fuir. 

Elle commence à halluciner et voir du sang éparpillé sur les murs et les sol comme dans des flashs.

Des tableaux déchirés sur les murs et des objets pointus sur le sol, planté dans la chair du parquet. 

Elle regarde Hope en face d’elle et se dit qu’il est peut-être temps de fuir. 

La jeune fille regarde en arrière distraitement par dessus son épaule, seulement pour remarquer que le décors semble la suivre……

Ils tournent en rond...

Josie ne peut pas en croire ses yeux, Hope est vraiment entrain de l’emmener quelque part d’où elle ne sortira jamais ! 

Soudain, elle arrive dans une chambre, il y a deux petits lits de bébés. 

’Je ne savais pas qu’ils étaient deux…’ se dit elle. 

Hope la fait entrer, pas de force, Josie est bien plus curieuse même si elle sait que sa vie est menacée. 

Soudain, elle entend un bruit derrière elle, Hope bouge rapidement et replace un pot cassé sur le sol. 

« Hope ? » demande Josie. 

« Josie…..Josette…… » dit Hope avec des yeux bizarre. Il y a tellement d’espoir dans ses yeux mais Josie ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle n’a jamais entendu Hope l’appeller Josette. 

Elle avait un peu siphonné Hope avant il est vrai, pendant la câlin, jamais être trop prudente. 

Elle se met en position de défense et attire tous les couteaux qu’elle à vu pour qu’ils viennent entourer la tête et les yeux de la jeune femme en face d’elle qui, même si l’action s’est passé en un quart de seconde et très très près de ses yeux, ne semble pas surprise. 

« QUI EST TU ? » demande Josie fort et clair. 

« Tu es intelligente……et je le suis aussi, mais pas assez visiblement, cette maison est chargée de magie, siphon autant que tu veux mais ne m’attaque pas, pas encore….. » dit Hope qui ne ressemble plus du tout à Hope. 

Mais Josie la suit. 

Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui la pousse à la suivre….

La fausse Hope l’emmène dans les caves. 

Josie à siphonné tout ce qu’elle pouvait et sait qu’elle pourrait facilement dégager d’ici en trente secondes même pas. 

La jeune femme allume une lampe en un claquement de doigts puis fait mine à Josie de continuer à la suivre. 

Finalement, Josie arrive au point de fin, 

C’est une chambre, une chambre dans une cave, il y’ a du sang sec sur le sol qui semble tellement vieux qu’il est craquelé comme de la vieille peinture et, au milieu de la chambre, un cadavre…..

Bon, un cadavre c’est beaucoup dire, là c’est plus un squelette, c'est des morceau d’os. 

Bref le reste d’un humain mais genre……très très bien nettoyé et vidé de chair et tout ce qui était bio dégradables. 

Josie se retourne effrayée vers Hope seulement pour voir un loup derrière elle. 

Un loup trop petit pour être le loup de Hope mais avec tous ces attribut. Les yeux jaunes caractéristique, la fourrure blanche dorée et la marque du croisant de lune…..

Josie n’est plus effrayée. 

Le loup ne semble pas lui vouloir du mal, il semble juste, triste et désespéré. 

Josie s’approche du cadavre au milieu de la pièce, il était surélevé sur le lit, elle à regardé par dessus, c’était tellement propre que les mouches n’étaient même pas là. Mais il y avait quelque chose d’autre, un autre petit loup, lui aussi mort……

Josie se retourne vers le petit loup qui semble encore plus triste. 

Le loup vivant est un peu plus grand que celui qui est allongé près du squelette. 

Quelque chose attire son attention autour de ce qu’il reste de la cage thoracique du cadavre, c’est deux collier…..qu’elle ne connait que trop bien. 

Elle recule brutalement et manque de trébucher sur le petit loup qui se cache soudainement sous le lit. 

« Hope…. » elle soupire d’effarement. 

Là c’est la fin. 

On dégage!


	3. Is this my life right now ?

Pour dégager, il suffit juste de se téléporter, elle ne réfléchis même plus pour ça.....trop de stress! L'adrénaline fait tout et son cerveau déclenche juste la manœuvre d'urgence.

Elle utilise toute la magie accumulée pour se téléporter chez elle ! 

Elle retrouve son appartement. 

Elle, seule, sans loup, sans cadavre, avec les colliers de sa meilleure amie serrés contre sa poitrine….

Hope est morte….. et quelque chose lui dit qu’elle est morte....... il y a cinq ans…….

Cela cogite dans sa tête pendant toute la nuit. 

Nuit..... plutôt une insomnie. 

Elle regarde le plafond de son appart et réfléchis. 

Ce loup garou fait peut-être partie de sa famille, une petite cousine proche….

Mais pourquoi se faire passer pour Hope ?

Pourquoi le deuxième loup mort ?

C’est peut-être en essayant d’aider des loup garou d’une autre meute abandonné qu’elle s’est faite attaquée et que le deuxième loup est mort durant l’attaque alors que Hope avait réussit à sauvé l’autre. 

Et parce qu’il était très jeune quand c’est arrivé alors l’autre loup se fait passé pour celle qui lui a sauvé la vie….

C’est une idée…..

Puis ça la frappe….

Elle se redresse et ouvre son ordinateur pour vérifier sa théorie avant que Landon ne l'appelle. 

‘Comment il a eu mon numéro celui là ?’ Se demande Josie alors qu’elle décroche. 

« Jo ? Tout va bien ? Tu n’est pas ressortie de la maison…. » dit il l’air inquiet. 

'Il m'a surveillé ? Flippant.....' Josie se dit en se demandant intérieurement combien d'heures il l'a attendue......

Mais cette pensée sort rapidement de la tête et elle en revient à son interrogatoire tel une bonne détective surement....

(peut-être une idée pour un futur métier ?)

« Landon, pourquoi tu es partit quand Hope avait besoin de toi ? » demande la jeune femme déterminée et assez en colère contre lui. 

« …….Je, j’avais peur………c’étais trop tôt et j’avais même pas encore de job stable……. » dit il en bégayant sur tous les début de ses mots. 

« Je vais plus que bien et ne t’approche plus jamais de moi ou de la maison de Hope ! » déclare Josie qui raccroché instantanément. 

Elle regarde par la fenêtre…… 

Josie n'est pas certaine de ce qui la possède en ce moment pour la faire agir de cette façon mais elle est certaine d'une chose.....il le mérite......

‘Hope….. je te jure que ça va aller….. ‘ se dit elle plus pour elle même puisqu’elle va retourner dans la maison du diable une deuxième fois. 

Elle à fait un tour dans la boucherie et à pris des essuies de son appart. 

Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’elle va faire elle sait juste qu’elle va le faire. 

Elle toque à la porte, elle s'ouvre au deuxième coup. 

Personne derrière et Josie se sent soudainement dans un endroit figé dans le temps, ce n’est pas comme la première fois. 

Tout est en bordel et il y a du sang partout. Littéralement partout. 

Elle se découvre elle même presque habituée et entre....

Josie décide de ne pas tout de suite descendre. Elle passe dans les couloirs et reprend les couteaux du sol délicatement, sans bruit puis les ranges dans les tiroirs de la cuisine. 

Et si elle à besoin de se défendre? 

Non! Elle n’a pas besoin de se défendre! 

Elle pose le dernier couteau dans le tiroir. 

Elle prend son courage à deux mains et fait une petite incantation pour laver tout le sang. Elle espère réellement que cela ne fera pas trop de bruit mais…….rien ne bouge…..comme si les murs ne voulaient pas perdre cette teinte. 

Quelque chose dans cette maison l’empêche de nettoyer la maison mais pas toujours de partir…

Peu importe, elle va continuer son plan. Bon, c'est plus une idée, une théorie, mais on à rien sans rien....pas vrai ? 

Elle prend le reste des affaires qu’elle à apporté et descend dans les caves. 

Elle retrouve le petit loup dans les couloirs qui la regarde avec tristesse et commence à se reculer de l’entrée de la chambre, comme pour lui laisser le champ libre, mais ce n’est pas ce que Josie veut. 

« Non non…j’ai besoin que tu vienne ici avec moi….vient…..je sais que tu n’a pas peur de moi et je n’ai pas peur de toi non plus… » 

Le petit loup vient à elle. Hésitant au début, incertain, mais finit par céder au magnifique sourire de Josie qui est remplie d'espoir....

Personne ne lui résiste! 

La brunette ressent un immense soulagement quand elle passe ses doigts dans la fourrure de l’animal. 

Il est maigre par contre….ça c’est pas bon signe. 

Elle porte le petit loup qui devient vite stressé à l’idée que ses pattes quittent le sol. 

Elle l’emmène dans la salle de bain. 

Elle aussi est maculée de sang, trop de sang. 

Elle pose l’animal dans la baignoire et regarde si la douche fonctionne encore ou pas. 

Miracle ! l’eau coule. 

Mais le loup en à peur. 

« Chut chut….tout doux…..tout doux….. » dit elle pour l’apaiser en passant ses mains entre ses oreilles. 

Brouillant ainsi l'audition de l'animal alors que le bruit de l'eau coule dans la baignoire.....

Elle se retourne pour voir l’environnement dans lequel elle va laver ce petit loup puis tente quelque chose. 

'Si ton esprit est dans cette maison Hope..... je t'en supplie écoute moi' elle se dit avant de mettre en pratique...

« Je sais pas si ça va marcher ou si tu en as la capacité mais ce sera vraiment gentil de rendre à cette salle de bain son apparence originelle…..svp…. » supplie la jeune fille dans le vide. 

Espoir en vain, rien ne change. 

Elle se retourne, un peu déçue mais allume quand même la douche et commence à passer de l’eau sur l’animal dont le pelage est très sale. Il y a de la poussière et de la terre….

Bon, une fois l’animal lavé avec du savon et bien rincé, le séchage. 

Elle se retourne heureuse de voir que l’animal finit par apprécier l’eau et se rend compte que…..le meuble sur laquelle elle avait posé les essuies, celui qui était à moitié cassé et d’un brun carbonisé est devenu tout blanc, dans un matériel solide et en pleine forme. En faite, toute la salle de bain à retrouvé l’image d’une salle de bain moderne. 

Elle regarde le plafond et sent quelque chose de magique dans l’air, la présence d’un esprit qui rôde. 

Elle se retourne vers le loup qui n’a même rien remarqué et qui est juste trop content de découvrir la douceur des serviettes de Josie. 

Josie le câline un peu puis décide de l’amener manger. 

Par miracle, toute la maison est propre et rangée. Et cette fois ci ce n’est pas une illusion. 

Quelqu’un à entendu sa prière. 

« Merci…. » dit elle dans le vide même si elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de frissonner. 

Au même moment, le feu de cheminé ouvert s’allume ce qui effraye un peu le petit loup que Josie serre dans ses bras par instinct, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe. 

Josie le pose sur le canapé, le petit loup est presque aussi curieux qu’elle. Elle en sourit d’ailleurs. 

Puis, elle retourne dans la cuisine et ouvre les paquets de nourriture qu’elle à apporté. 

Allume le four puis regarde la cuisine, c’est parfait, d’ici on voit le salon avec la télé et le feu, le canapé qui est la pièce principale avec un ilot de cuisine avec évier, si on se penche un peu on peu voir la porte d’entrée dans un petit couloir bien fait avec des photos et un porte manteau. 

Et puis, en face de la cuisine, à coté du salon, il y a le long couloir qui mène a un bureau et une salle de bain, une chambre et à l’étage qu’elle n’a pas encore visité. 

Elle relève la tête pour se croquer la nuque. 

Elle a vraiment cru qu’elle allait tout faire foiré. 

« Écoute, je vais faire une hypothèse…… » elle dit dans le vide. 

« Tu à été abandonnée par Landon et à essayé de survivre à une grossesse de jumeaux, problème, étant seule, personne ne t’a trouvée pendant que tu étais dans la cave entrain d’accoucher. Personne n’a pu t’aider et tu en es décédée….. jusqu’ici je crois avoir tout bon….la suite se complique pas vrai ? » demande-t-elle toujours au vide. 

La flamme dans le feu devine verte puis revient au rouge. 

Josie soupire puis continue son hypothèse. 

« Le petit loup que j’ai en face de moi et celui mort dans la cave sont tes bébés…..vu que c’est à cause d’eux que tu es morte ou je ne sais pas comment, ils sont devenus des loups garous…..et, à leurs première pleine lune ils ne sont pas retournés en arrière…..puis, avec le temps, la nourriture à manqué et un des deux est mort……il allait devenir un vampire mais il n’y avait pas de sang humain à proximité et ils étaient trop petit pour comprendre même ce qu’il leur arrivait……alors…..tu à essayé de faire ressortir de la terre le sang humain que cette maison contenait au ças où mais c’était trop tard……le deuxième petit loup à survécu jusqu’a ce que tu lui apprenne à se nourrir, en ouvrant la porte tu le transformait pour qu’il te ressemble et faisait entrer des gens dans la maison puis la, le loup les attaquait et les mangeait……..j’ose à peine penser à la torture qu’ils ont enduré………… » se dit Josie en finissant son hypothèse. 

Il n’y a rien qui change, rien dans la maison ne bouge a part les flammes et le vent dehors qui fait bouger les feuilles…..

Soudain…… il y a un petit bruit et là….

Le museau d’un chien qui sort de la porte de la cave. 

Josie ne l’avait pas fermée au cas où l’animal aurait peur d’elle et vienne se réfugier chez sa mère….

Le petit chien s’avère être le deuxième loup qui cours vers sa soeur sur le canapé. 

« C’est…..c’est impossible….. » se dit Josie. 

Et elle à raison, c’est tout bonnement impossible mais bon….la magie de l’imagination ça aide…

Le deuxième petit loup regarde Josie avec des grands yeux et menace soudainement de se jeter sur elle avant que le plus grand plaque sa petite soeur au sol brutalement et lui grogne dessus fortement. 

Le plus petit se soumet. 

Il regarde Josie avec des grands yeux puis renifle l’air comme à la recherche de quelque chose……

La réalisation la frappe à nouveaux :

« Du sang humain…..il cherche du sang humain…..oui mais je n’y avais pas pensé moi que tu ressusciterais la deuxième Hope…..c’est ta faute c’est toi qui gère mais hors de question qu’il y ai à nouveau du sang sur tous les murs….. » définit Josie très sure d’elle. 

Là elle s’imagine réellement que Hope l’écoute et, quelque part, ça lui fait du bien. 

Elle est pas sure de pouvoir faire la même chose….forcer ses petits à devenir cannibale et se nourrir d’elle………elle veut même pas imaginer mais, après tout, ils ont le meilleur code génétique de la terre pour ça……ils sont des Mikaelson……et rien que de penser ça lui dit qu’ils viseront très bien le fait d’avoir manger des humains et leurs propre mère….

Apres tout……c’est de famille j’ai envie de dire…..

Josie regarde longuement dans les coins de la maison puis finit par avoir une idée. 

Elle prend un long couteau dans ses mains et commence à s’entailler le poignet et laisse les gouttes tomber dans un verres. 

Le petit loup vampire grimpe sur l’îlot de la cuisine attiré par l’odeur du sang qui lui est si précieux. 

Josie commence légèrement à paniquer quand elle voit l’impatience de l’animal….. 

Heureusement elle à ici deux amie précieuses. 

La louve plus âgée à juste grogner quatre bonnes fois sur sa petite soeur qui à immédiatement léché ses babine et s’est juste couchée en attendant sagement que Josie ai finit. 

Josie se sent bizarre. 

Elle est entourée par les enfants dont un est mort de sa meilleure amie qui compte sur elle pour élever ses filles…..tout en étant un esprit qui possède la maison et qui est apparement assez puissant pour ramener quelqu’un à la vie. 

Autant dire que Josie est un peu mitigée entre si elle doit être terrifiée ou honorée d’avoir des amis si puissants. 

Mais elle sait qu’elle n’est pas la première à s’être posée la même question. 

Les Mikaelson n’on pas beaucoup d’amis, il est vrai et c’est totalement normal, mais ce qu’elle sait de ces rares personnes, c’est qu’elles ont toutes eu accès à des choses et des connaissance que le temps avait gardé loin d’eux.

Josie sait que, quelque part elle est chanceuse d’avoir Hope Mikaelson comme amie, en sachant que pour eux, l’éternité et la promesse toujours et pour toujours n’est pas rien. 

La preuve, Josie à eu beau se mettre dans de beaux draps, quand tout le monde voulait la voir soit dans une boite soit avec une flèche dans le coeur, Hope s’est débrouillée pour la sortir d’affaire sans une égratignure. Et même toutes les autres fois……Hope ne l’a jamais abandonnée et Josie ne l’a jamais abandonnée non plus……. 

Elle à enfin finit de versé son verre et elle l’offre à l’animal qui semble hésiter pour une raison inconnue…..

Josie plonge ses grands yeux dans les grands yeux jaunes de l’animal…..

Il la regarde longuement puis finit par s’avancer doucement et lécher le poignet saignant de Josie avec prudence. 

Il plonge quand même sa langue dans le verre de sang et le finit rapidement. 

Une fois que le vampire est devenu vampire, Josie voit ce qu’elle voulait vraiment voir sur le visage normal d’un enfant et qu’elle n’aurait jamais espéré voir sur le visage d’un loup. 

La reconnaissance….. 

Josie sourit aussi, cela fait longtemps qu’elle n’a plus eu de compagnie dans sa vie. 

Elle n’aimait plus vraiment les histoires amoureuses et, même si elle avait des amis, elle n’a jamais vraiment cohabité avec l’une d’elles. 

Alors elle se demande juste comment elle va gérer deux petit loup de cinq ans. 

Bon, elle est déjà contente qu’ils ne soient plus des nourrissons et qu’ils ne doivent pas aller à l’école….mais bon……

Comment est-ce qu'elle est arrivée ici d'abord ? 

D'un certain coté, son appartement tranquille au Japon lui manque un peu mais, un petit aboiement de joie des deux chiots qui jouent ensemble la rappelle à la réalité....

C'est peut-être son moment ? 

Le moment dans sa vie où tout se bouscule pour former un immense chaos dans lequel Josie doit se retrouver et l'organiser parce que....c'est ça sa vie maintenant....

Qu'elle le veuille ou non......c'est ça sa vie maintenant.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK ! Sincèrement, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé parce que je suis pas certaine....


End file.
